


A Hunter Makeover

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Team Free Will, domestiel, post season eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Cas has fallen he can't simply wear the same trench coat and suit every single day.  And Dean needs to have his own clothes.  The fallen angel gets a bit of a 'hunter makeover' and Dean finds he enjoys this shopping trip a little more than Charlie's.  Sam of course notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter Makeover

Castiel walks into the dressing room holding a huge bundle of clothes.  An uncertain look on his face as he glances back over at Dean who gives him an encouraging smile, waving him onward before sitting back down to wait. Sam has wandered off to look at shirts leaving the two of them with a shake of his head and a slightly amused quirk of his lips.

It seems like minutes before the door is opening and Dean glances up.  Sees the hesitant smile, hair messier than normal from changing clothes and Dean’s eyes trail down from top to bottom.  Looking at the white shirt with a blue plaid shirt pulled over top and faded jeans.  His eyes stop on Cas’s feet that are simply clad in white socks he’d borrowed from Dean.  The toes curling and wiggling slightly as he stands there with hands out slightly in a ‘what do you think?’ kind of gesture.

"Dean?"

It catches the hunter’s attention as he glances up and meets blue eyes watching him.  He shifts slightly in his seat and a sense of deja vu overcoming him before answering, "Yeah?"

"Is this ok?" his rough voice showing a growing confidence as Dean continues to stare at him with a slightly stunned expression.

"It works.  But do you like it?  We can find you other clothes no problem." because even Dean knows that not everyone dresses similar to himself and though the blue matches Cas’s eyes it might not be what the fallen angel wants.

It earns a grin, “I like it." he takes a step backwards, “I enjoy how soft these shirts are."

"Well try the rest on and we can get you some shoes.  Boots or something else." the door was opened and Cas was disappearing behind it once more.

Sam leans over him, speaking right in his ear and startling Dean.  "You know…there is nothing wrong with it." he says it softly and causes Dean to turn his head.  "I’ve actually been waiting for you to realize…"

Before he can answer Cas is back out wearing jeans ripped at one knee and a slightly faded looking AC/DC t-shirt.  His hair even messier and Dean can feel his heart speeding up, throat dry and he really wants to run his fingers through that dark hair.

"Nice shirt Cas." Sam’s voice interrupts him before his mind can travel down a path to a very interesting fantasy.  "Why’d you pick it?"

Long fingers tug at the bottom of the shirt as Cas glances down before looking up, “I enjoy their music."

"See Sam!  Even Cas has excellent taste in music." it’s with a smirk  and earns a pleased nod from the fallen angel.  "It works.  Didn’t even see you pick that one out."

Cas moves back into the dressing room and Sam turns back to Dean, “Don’t think that got you out of it.  What are you waiting for?  Because if you don’t do  _something_ I can guarantee you  _someone else will_."

Green eyes narrow and Sam can noticeably see Dean puffing up at the thought of someone else making a move on Cas.  "They can’t—" his mouth snaps shut and Dean turns his head, tilting his chin up and crossing his arms.  "Cas wouldn’t be interested." it’s stubborn.

“ _Dean_." it comes out as a sigh when Sam drops down into the seat next to him.  "Whatever you choose I just want you to be happy for once.  You take care of everyone else.  Cas would be good for you." he doesn’t finish the thought of  _Cas would take care of you_ even though he really wants to say it.

Castiel moves back out wearing another pair of jeans, it seems he favors them, another t-shirt with a hunter green jacket over the top.  He looks so much like the Cas from the future that Dean can only blink.  "What made you pick that outfit?" it’s hoarse.

"I like the jacket." he shrugs a shoulder and wanders closer, padding carefully across the wooden floors.  "Do I have to try on everything?  Can I just get what I like?"

And that works for both Winchesters as he moves back to the changing room before coming back out in the clothes he has borrowed from Dean.  A pile in his arms as he moves closer to them and is intercepted by a woman wearing a name tag.  After an offer to take them to the counter for when they’re done she leaves with them alone once more.  Cas turns to Dean and any words he plans to say are cut off by warm lips on his.

Dean pulls back and stares at him, green eyes wary and shoulders tensing for the possible rejection.  But Cas is stepping back into Dean’s space and kissing him softly, carefully and then it moves into a slightly possessive kiss.  Claiming Dean, a hand on his back and another in his hair.  Bodies pressing close together.

They break for air and simply grin at each other before moving towards the shoes.  No words.  No explanation.

They don’t need one.  It doesn’t stop Sam from feeling smug the entire trip back to the bunker.  Nor the knowing grin and twinkling eyes that he keeps turning in Dean’s direction.

Cas simply enjoys sitting in the passenger seat and he can’t stop the pleased grin tugging at his lips when Dean let’s him pick the music without complaint.


End file.
